LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video)
"Live Hot Potatoes!" is the 20th Wiggles video released on March 3, 2005. This is the first concert video of the 2000s. This is the third live concert video, after The Wiggly Big Show. Production This was filmed in 2003 during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Tour. It was filmed at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 20, 2003. Synopsis The Wiggles perform a concert in front of their home town of Sydney, Australia featuring many of their classics, and also songs from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles season. Live from the Sydney Entertainment Centre, this is the last homecoming stop for The Wiggles Australian Tour in 2003. Songs #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop-Dee-Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Central Park, New York #Here Come the Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Quack Quack #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley Gallery Sydney-CartoonVersion.jpg|Cartoon version of Sydney TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo LiveHotPotatoes!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue TheWigglesinBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in Boat TheWigglesatSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney Harbour Bridge TheS.SFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Overture-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|"Overture" SamPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Sam playing trumpet DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!Prologue.png|Jeff sleeping in prologue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra DominicLindsayandTonyHenry.jpg|Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry FrankoTorrelliinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Franko RyanDeSaulnierinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ryan TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles File:RyanSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|Ryan singing TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LucyStuartinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Lucy GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry JeffandGregTruman.jpg|Jeff and Greg Truman JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandCraig.jpg|Jeff and Craig File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The audience JeffandDominicLindsay.jpg|Jeff and Dominic Lindsay TheAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandGregTruman.jpg|Greg and Greg Truman Greg,GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Greg T. and Sam TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" GregandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Sam JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff waking up SamandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Anthony DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!4.jpg|Jeff talking about his favorite instrument WelcometoNetworkWiggles.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles" TonyGardner,RexGohandJohnO'Grady.jpg|Tony Gardner, Rex Goh and John O'Grady playing music. JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|''"My favorite instrument is drums."' TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Tony Henry playing the drums Anthony'sMusicalMovements-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements.jpg|"Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements2.jpg|Murray and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements4.jpg|Anthony dancing Anthony'sMusicalMovements5.jpg|Greg and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Leeanne TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LarissaWrightinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DorothyandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSamMoran.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Friends HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry the Octopus JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandGregTruman.jpg|Wags and Greg Truman MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Murray and Greg Truman JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyandDominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Lindsay JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!5.jpg|Jeff running Hoop-Dee-Doo-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop-Dee-Doo" JeffDoingaHandstand.jpg|Jeff doing a handstand TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Henry GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurraySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray singing HoopDeeDoo-2003Live.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" DorothyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Lindsay AnthonySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Murray and Leeanne JeffandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Jeff and Leeanne TheOtherWigglesandBrettClarke.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Brett LeeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wiggly Dancer Leeanne Ashley HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Anthony and Leeanne BenMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ben JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003Live.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg BrettClarkeinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Brett DorothyandBrettClarke.jpg|Dorothy and Brett Clarke MurrayCollectingRoses.jpg|Murray collecting roses TheMoguelFamilyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Moguel Family DorothyandLucyStuart.jpg|Dorothy and Lucy MurrayandMaleKidinWheelchair.jpg|Murray and male kid in wheelchair File:RyanSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).png|Ryan singing Dorothy,AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Larissa AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony showing portraits of the Wiggles OrigamiRose.jpg|Origami rose TheJapanesePeople.jpg|The Japanese people RollingDowntheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Bay CaptainFeatherswordRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-Live.jpg|Greg and Anthony RunningUptheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Running Down the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-Live.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Captain Feathersword running up the sandhills GregandTonyHenry.jpg|Greg and Tony Henry GregandDominicLindsay.jpg|Greg and Dominic Lindsay RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|''"Why don't we roll down the sandhills again?"'' RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise).jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" (Reprise) JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur With Breaking News JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff leaving CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" ButterfliesFlit-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Butterflies Flit" DorothyBalletDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ButterfliesFlit-Live.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" CaptainFeatherswordandGregTruman.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg Truman CaptainFeatherswordasaButterfly.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a butterfly CaptainandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFallingDowninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy singing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends as butterflies ButterfliesFlit-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray holding Dorothy's roses Greg'sNews-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg's News GreginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Greg announcing Santa's lost GreginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|and where Jeff is JeffinUnknownLocation.jpg|Jeff in unknown location CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding magic weather sword DancingDaffodils.jpg|Dancing Daffodils WobblyCamel-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wobbly Camel FluffyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Fluffy the Wagette CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his clothes torn MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray explaining about Jeff Anthony,MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg Truman TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyholdingtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Anthony holding the Jeff balloon Captain,AnthonyandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the Jeff balloon Where'sJeff?-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers arriving while dressing up as Jeff RyanDeSaulnierasJeff.jpg|Ryan as Jeff BenMurrayasJeff.jpg|Ben as Jeff LucyStuartasJeff.jpg|Lucy as Jeff JeffBalloon.jpg|The Jeff Balloon Where'sJeff?-Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg Truman and Sam Moran Where'sJeff?-Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony BrettClarkeasJeff.jpg|Brett as Jeff FrankoTorrelliasJeff.jpg|Franko as Jeff LarissaWrightasJeff.jpg|Larissa as Jeff JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Truman File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWhere'sJeff.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing CraigintheJeffHairWig.jpg|Craig in the Jeff hair wig Where'sJeff?-Live3.jpg|Jeff arriving back on stage CaptainFeatherswordandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Jeff balloon JeffBalloonInflated.jpg|Jeff balloon inflated MusicWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Music With Murray" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword SamandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Murray and Dominic Lindsay MurrayandTonyHenry.jpg|Murray and Tony Henry MurrayLyingontheStage.jpg|Murray lying on the stage CaptainFeatherswordJumpingonBeanbag.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping on beanbag JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMonkeyDance-2003Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg T. and Sam M. singing SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Wags and Leeanne TonyHenryandWagstheDog.jpg|Tony and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2003Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton electric guitar WagsDoingaSplit.jpg|Wags doing a split JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CentralPark,NewYork-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking about New York BigApple.jpg|Big apple AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple FrankLeandroinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Firefighter Frank Leandro CentralPark,NewYork-Live.jpg|"Central Park, New York" CaptainFeatherswordSkating.jpg|Captain Feathersword skating GregandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags the Dog HereComeTheReindeer-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray teaching the actions File:GregTrumanSingingHereCometheReindeer.png|Greg Truman singing HereCometheReindeer-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" RexGoh.jpg|Rex Goh playing Red Fender Stratocaster guitar FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Santa and Captain Feathersword FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:SamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|Sam singing File:GregTrumandSamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|"Uh-huh-huh." QuackQuack-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray and Captain QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard SamMoran,CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Dominic singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in an opera style SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dominic Lindsay EagleRock-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordSingingEagleRock.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing EagleRock-Live.jpg|"Eagle Rock" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingEagleRock.png|The Wiggly Manzanas singing TonyGardner.jpg|Tony Gardner JohnO'Grady.jpg|John O'Grady IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing SamandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam and Dominic Lindsay CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Craig Abercrombie IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group SantaClausinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Santa Claus riding scooter CaptainandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Greg File:HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-2003Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesandTonyHenry.jpg|The Wiggles and Tony Henry File:AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony in epilogue File:AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheAudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The audience in epilogue File:JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue File:GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg in epilogue File:WigglyChristmasMedley-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" File:HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-2003Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" File:TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:TheUnforgottenWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:AnthonyWearingaChristmasHat.png|Anthony wearing a Christmas hat File:MurrayWearingaChristmasHat.png|Murray wearing a Christmas hat File:JeffWearingaChristmasHat.png|Jeff wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2003Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" File:GregWearingaChristmasHat.png|Greg wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Group in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:FelizNavidad-2003Live.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" File:DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue File:GregandJeffWearingChristmasHats.png|Greg and Jeff wearing Christmas hats TheLandWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group BrettClarkePlayingDrum.jpg|Brett the Drummer Boy Dorothy,GregandBrett.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Brett File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupandBrettClarke.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Brett File:GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg singing in epilogue File:DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy dancing in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Captain dancing in epilogue File:JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Wags in epilogue File:DorothyandGregTruman.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Truman File:JingleBells-2003Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue File:MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2003Live.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-2003Live.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" WigglyChristmasMedley-2003Live.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" GoSantaGo-2003Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue Dorothy,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Santa TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue HenryandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!EpilogueGoof.jpg|Goof in epilogue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet in epilogue TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Tony in epilogue Murray'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Greg's title LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits2.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IndiaDedicationCard.jpg|India (June 14th 2000-June 20th 2003) SteveBlau-DedicationCard.jpg|Steve Blau (December 10th 1959-August 7th 2004) DVD Gallery $_11.jpg|AUS Vhs LiveHotPotatoes-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover 512KFB559QL._SY445_.jpg|Slipcase Cover 20160905_122856.jpg|Back cover 20160813_091558.jpg|Tape LiveHotPotatoes.jpg|Full DVD Cover LiveHotPotatoes-Disc.jpg|Disc LiveHotPotatoes-InsideCover.jpg|Inside DVD Cover LiveHotPotatoes-Re-releaseCover.jpg|Re-released cover LHPP.jpg|US Promo DVD LHPPB.jpg|US Promo DVD Back IMG_5005.JPG|Disc LiveHotPotatoes!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover s-l1700.jpg|Canadian Back Cover LiveHotPotatoes!-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc s-l1600 (LHP).jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 20160810_174046.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD 20160810_174109.jpg|Inside of the insert LiveHotPotatoes!-US2007Re-releaseDVDCover.jpg|US 2007 re-release cover LiveHotPotatoes!-US2007Re-releaseDVD.jpg|US 2007 re-release disc 71N-vqesZGL._SL1060_.jpg|UK DVD Cover $_2,000.JPG|Back cover Oct19201512.jpg|UK Disc the_wiggles_live_hot_potatoes_dvd_1519811644_0659b0250.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034188.jpg|HK Back Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray combing his hair MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray waving while holding Maton guitar MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray drinking water MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff awake JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture AnthonyandMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Dominic Lindsay GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg Truman GregTruman,SamMoranandCraigAbercrombie.jpg|Greg Truman, Sam Moran and Craig Abercrombie RexGohinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Rex Goh JohnO'GradyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|John O'Grady CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Craig Abercrombie playing saxophone SaminLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam Moran playing trumpet TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Tony Henry TonyGardnerPlayingFlute.jpg|Tony Gardner playing flute TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing on microphone LeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Leanne Ashley as Wiggly Dancer LucyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy Stuart RyaninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier KatherineinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Katherine Patrick BrettinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Brett Clarke FrankoinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Franko Torrelli LarissainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa Wright BeninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Ben Murray CaterinainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina Mete KristyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Kristy Talbot TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture33.jpg|"Camera" sign LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture34.jpg|"Action!" sign LiveHotPotatoes!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture35.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture36.jpg|Captain Feathersword LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture37.jpg|"Eagle Rock" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture38.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture39.jpg|"Fruit Salad" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture40.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture41.jpg|Anthony and Ben Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture42.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture43.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture44.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinSydneyHospital.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney Hospital TheWigglesin2005.jpg|The Wiggles at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheLiveHotPotatoes!Crew.jpg|The crew LiveHotPotatoes!-Greg'sNews-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg's News 513416650_b2fc0ea7b9_o.jpg|Zamel The Camel wiggles0322.jpg|Wheres Jeff Promo Picture wiggles0333.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture wiggles0328.jpg|Butterflies Flit Promo Picture wiggles0323.jpg|The Jeff Balloon in a promo picture wiggles0313.jpg|The Cast and crew wiggles0331.jpg|Wobbly Camel kinghmondowiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and King Mondo 10747082_e327bc1096_o.jpg|The Wiggles Balloons 19000.png|Tour Poster 78691519_9f3bfbfd14_o.jpg|The Merchandise Stand 6842646322_21e9386a46_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a promo picture Wiggles 113.jpg|Rare Poster 5521015391_a2271d516f_o.jpg|The Wiggles Balloons in a promo picture 2030785579_456040452b_o.jpg|A girl and The Wiggles Balloons 18768241 107589353174374 6396224651579588033 o.jpg Performers 'The Cast' *Greg Page *Murray Cook *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Caterina Mete as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot as Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick as Henry the Octopus 'The Wiggly Dancers' *Leeanne Ashley *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Ben Murray *Lucy Stuart *Lyn Moran *Adrian Quinnell *Andrew McCourt *Franko Torrelli *Larissa Wright Musicians 'The Wiggles' *Lead Vocals: Greg Page *Background Vocals: The Wiggles, Paul Paddick *Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field *Keyboards: Jeff Fatt 'The Wiggly Orchestra' *Conductor, Trumpet, Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay *Drums: Tony Henry *Bass: John O'Grady *Guitars: Rex Goh *Piano, Keyboards: Tony Gardner *Percussion: *Trumpets: *Trombone: *Saxophones, Flute: *Background Vocals: Greg Truman, Sam Moran, Craig Abercrombie Trivia *This is the last video to be filmed in full-screen. Because of TV Series 4 being shot/released in widescreen, when songs from this video were put in episodes, they were given a curtain border on the sides, similar to the Wiggle-colors borders later used in Hot Potatoes!: The Best of The Wiggles. *This was The Wiggles' last concert to be released on VHS in Australia. *In "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", the Moguel Family makes cameos in the audience. *The Wiggly Telephone makes a cameo in "Greg's News." *Jeff is the third character that is his favorite instrument is drums. The first was Anthony since he plays it alot. The second was Henry the Octopus. *The song list order on the back cover is different than the song order in the concert. *A bonus clip reveals that Ross Wilson (King Mondo) was at one of the concerts during this tour for Eagle Rock. *This is the only video starring The Wiggly Orchestra. *Rare footage from concerts in Perth, Adelaide, Wollongong, and Melbourne are shown in a bonus feature on the DVD. *The US 2007 DVD re-release disc art features promo pictures of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Captain Feathersword from Getting Strong!. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show (TV Series 1). *This is the first video of the Red Maton Bass Guitar it was played by John O'Grady (It's later used for the Christmas Celebration Tour.) *This is the first concert video released in the USA. Not only that, it's also the first one released on DVD. *The US DVD back cover says that it runs 140 mins, despite the running time actually being 77 minutes. This is because it's counting the special features in the total * On the American DVD disc, the copyright date said 2004 when it was released in early 2005. This is because the DVD was made and being prepared for release in late 2004. * The Screening DVD doesn't use the opening scene with the Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword. * The Screening DVD of Live Hot Potatoes has no Bonus Features. * This is the Only Wiggles Screening DVD. * The Screening DVD has no DVD Menu. * The Screening DVD has no End Credits. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Slipcovers Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:United States Category:Canada